


There Is Always Something More

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a boy and girl falling in love, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Small Side Story, Vaseshipping - Freeform, dark secret/past, platonic puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: After bumping into each other on the sidewalk one day, Mana and Atemu become smitten with each other. Not sure how to act upon the new feelings, they rely on their friends, and each other, to learn how a friendship can turn into love.Atemu and Yugi keep their past a secret, no one needs to know what happened all those years ago; but what if the past effects their future?





	There Is Always Something More

**Author's Note:**

> So I been looking for a good idea for a Vaseshipping story and this came to me randomly! I really wanted to make it for the lovely blogelisk-the-tormentor over on tumblr, it's their OTP after all while it's my second OTP. Please enjoy and leave reviews as this is my first attempt at a non puzzleshipping romance fic!

* * *

  Atemu stared at the cards he had just purchased. “What do you think, Yugi?” He showed the cards to the boy who was walking near him.

“I think you got some great cards!” The boy, Yugi, took the cards from him. Causing Atemu to blink at his now empty hand. “Dark Magician Girl, that’s a rare card.”

Atemu snatched his cards back. “Rare as in don’t bend it!” He huffed, his brows scrunched up.

Yugi couldn’t help but laugh, holding his hands up. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Not watching where he was going, as he was too busy staring daggers into Yugi’s soul, someone had bumped into him. “Oof!” He fell backwards. Yugi attempted to catch him, but failed.

“Ouch!” The person who had bumped into him, said as they too, fell to the ground.

Yugi’s eyes went wide, shock filled his face, as he bent down on one knee. “Atemu, are you alright?” He asked as he looked for marks.

Atemu grabbed Yugi’s hand softly, stopping him from touching his body any further. “I’m fine.” He gave a reassuring smile. Every time Yugi saw Atemu hurt, it brought back the memories of their past, a past filled with fear and anger, a past Atemu wanted Yugi to forget. “I promise.”

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. “Good.” He helped his friend stand up and then did one last quick glance over him.

“Are you okay miss?” Atemu began to walk over to the girl that was still on the ground, rubbing her head.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked up and met Atemu’s eyes, what she didn’t expect was to see the warmth of crimson staring at her, and the gorgeous smile attached to the person she had knocked over. “Ar-Are you okay?” She stuttered.

Atemu chuckled and held his hand out. “Yes, I’m fine. Here, let me help you up.” The girl just nodded and took his hand. “Atemu.” He spoke as she dusted herself off.

“Excuse me?” The girl looked at him confused.

“My name. It’s Atemu.” The smile on his face got bigger. “What’s yours?”

The girl, now that Atemu took a closer look, was just slightly shorter than him, coming to just meet his eye level. She had long brown hair, emerald colored eyes, her skin slightly lighter than his, she clearly wasn’t Japanese like Yugi. Maybe she was from Egypt, like him. Taking notice of her clothes, she wore a red cold shoulder shirt, with a small brown belt just above her waist, a pair of dark jeans, and some brown boots that came to just above her ankles.

‘ _Beautiful..._ ’ Atemu thought as he kept staring at her, the smile never leaving his face.

“Mana.” She spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. “My name is Mana.”

“Mana?” He repeated her name, making sure he heard her right. The girl nodded. “Lovely name you have there. What does it mean?”

Taken aback, she looked confused and curious at the same time. “Why?”

Yugi giggled as he watched his friend become smitten. “To this guy, a name has a meaning, behind that meaning, shows the real you.” He finally spoke. “My name is Yugi, which means game. Turns out I am a lover of games.” Pointing his thumb at Atemu, Yugi continued speaking. “His name is Atemu, it’s Egyptian. It means completion.” A smirk formed on his face. “Like how he wants you to complete him.”

Mana’s face began to get red at what the shorter one had said. “Uhm...”

Atemu cleared his throat, shooting a glare towards the boy. “Enough, Yugi.”

“What I was just saying,” Yugi spoke but a hand over his mouth stopped him.

“It was nice meeting you Mana!” Atemu bowed his head and began to walk away. “I hope you have a nice day.” He turned on his heel and hurried down the sidewalk.

She just stared as she watch the two men walk away. The shorter one laughing while Atemu attempted to push him into the road, playfully she hoped. “Okay then.” Mana looked around trying to remember which way to go, when she began to walk down the street, she noticed something on the ground. “A duel monster card?” Picking it up she looked at it, it being the Dark Magician Girl. “Oh this must be,” She turned back to yell at the two men who must have dropped it, but upon looking she saw no one. “I guess, I’ll hold on to it.” She smiled and carefully put it away. Noticing the time she gasped. “Oh no! I’m late!”

* * *

 

 “I hate you.” Atemu said as he shoved Yugi towards the road again.

“Enough to kill me?” The playful banter of shock filled Yugi’s voice, putting his hand to his chest.

Atemu smirked and reached out to his friend. “Let’s put that to the test.” He reached out, but missed, Yugi having moved out of the way just in time.

He turned to face Atemu, walking backwards, a smug look on his face. “Sometimes it’s good to be short.” Yugi winked and the corner of his lips twitched.

“Oh really now?” Atemu’s eyes went wide. “Yugi look out!”

Yugi turned around quickly, putting his arms up to his face, protecting it. He waited for the blow, but nothing happened. He then heard Atemu laughing, he finally relaxed, his arms falling to his sides. He realized there was no danger. “Oh you jerk!”

Atemu bent over, one hand on his thigh, the other on his stomach. “I’m sorry.” He tried to speak in between laughs. “That was,” More laughter. “too good.” He stopped laughing and took a couple deep breaths. “You were asking for it.”

The smirk came back to Yugi’s face. “Just like you were asking, with those eyes, for Mana.” He began to make kissing noises.

Gritting his teeth, a growl erupted from his throat. “Yugi, you better rethink your next move.”

“Oh Mana!” Blowing one last kiss in the air, Yugi took off running, laughing.

“Get back here!” Atemu hollered as he began to chase after him, he was going to kill that boy, he swore to it this time.

 

  They had arrived to Yugi’s home, a small game shop in the middle of town. “I think,” Yugi swallowed. “you win.”

Atemu straightened up and let out a groan as he stretched his muscles. “Is that a forfeit?” A smirk formed as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Now boys.” An older gentleman stepped out of the shop, grey hair looking like Yugi’s under a yellow bandanna, green overalls with an eggshell white shirt underneath, he held a broom in his left hand. “You will be at it all night if you start that fight.”

Yugi grinned and scratched the back of his head. “You’re right grandpa. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He handed the broom to Atemu. “Why don’t you two help me clean up a little?”

"I wish I could.” Atemu spoke with a little relief. “But I have to head home and clean up.”

“Why?”

Ruffling Yugi’s hair as he pushed the broom into his hands. “Because I have company coming over.

Yugi rolled his eyes. “What company?”

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” He locked eyes with Yugi. ‘ _I wish I could..._ ’ He thought to himself, deep sorrow filled his chest.

Looking between the boys, Yugi’s grandpa shook his head. “You two.” He cleared his throat. “That’s no problem, Atemu. Thank you for everything you do.”

Atemu shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s no problem.” He winked. “I’ll see you tonight, Yugi, right?”

“Another sleepover?” Grandpa let out a chuckle as he began to sweep the sidewalk near the door of his shop.

Yugi nodded. “Yep!” The smirk from earlier returned. “I’ll make sure to figure out other ways to bug you about Mana.”

“Mana?” A confused elder looked at the young boy in front of him.

Atemu pointed at Yugi. “Don’t even start that again.”

“Mana?”

Yugi giggled and hid behind his grandfather. “Yep, Atemu’s new crush.”

“New?” Grandpa added. He sure missed out on a lot now a days.

Another nod from his grandson, who was still trying to stay out of reach of the friend he was taunting. “Yeah! In high school, Atemu had a huge crush on Tea, but she mov-!” A squeak fell from his lips when Atemu picked him up from behind.

Grandpa rolled his eyes and shook his head at them. “You two will never grow up.”

“Never!” Atemu chuckled as he squeezed the laughing Yugi, causing another squeak.

A big belly laugh was released into the air. Atemu put Yugi down and they both looked at the elder, confused. “I knew you two would be the perfect pair.”

Yugi couldn’t help but smile. “You are right about that, grandpa.” He looked up at Atemu, who returned the smile. “We’ll always have each other.”

After a few more minutes of taunting and laughs, Atemu waved bye, and headed back to his apartment. Though he dreaded what was coming, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the girl he met earlier.

* * *

 

  Mana sat at a table in the library, two other women in the room with her. One stood in front of the table, the other sat next to her. She was staring at the card that she picked up earlier. “Are you even paying attention, Mana?” The older woman waved her hand in front of the girl’s face, blocking her view from the card.

“Huh, did you say something Ishizu?” She asked coming out of her daze.

“My point exactly.” Ishizu was of Egyptian descent, she had a dark olive skin tone, long black hair that had some pieces of gold jewelry in it, and today she had worn a long tan dress with a small golden belt to tie it all together. She also wore her usual tan hijab to match. “You haven’t paid any attention since you sat down.”

“She’s got a point.” The other girl added in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin, made her the typical best friend you see in the movies. She wore a baby blue t-shirt, with the words ‘ _Girl Power_ ’ in hot pink, a pair of dark jeans, and a small kuriboh necklace.

“Oh hush Alya!” Mana rolled her eyes, making contact with the card once again, a smile formed on her face.

“Oh!” Alya reached out and grabbed the card from her hand. “What’s this?”

Ishizu’s sent a questioning look to the girls in front of her. “Is that a Duel Monster card?”

Mana reached for the card. “Give that back Aly!” She demanded when her friend stood up, causing her to miss. “It’s not mine!”

“Then who’s is it?” Ishizu sighed as her shoulders sunk slightly. “Did you steal it?”

“What? No!” She hollered as she attempted to take back the card. “Please don’t bend it.”

Aly laughed. “It’s Dark Magician Girl, she’s my favorite!”

“Yeah well she’s not yours, so give it back.”

“I will.” Aly smirked. “When you tell me who she belongs to.”

Mana sighed sinking into her chair. “It’s Atemu’s.”

Blinking at the mention of a male name. “Atemu? As in a guy?” Mana just nodded.

“He’s Egyptian?” Ishizu asked at the mention of the name. “Must be, his name comes from the Egyptian God Atum.”

Mana shrugged. “I guess. He did have a darker skin tone than mine, but lighter than yours.” She stood up and reached for the card again.

Aly moved again, causing Mana to miss, _again_! “Hmm, sounds sexy. A man named after a god.”

She let out a sigh, trying to hide her blush, she rubbed her eyes . “I’ve got a headache.”

Ishizu chuckled. “Looks like Mana has a crush.”

“A headache!”

Handing the card back, Aly joined in with the teasing. “Yep, a crush for sure!”

“Ugh! Please no!” Mana rolled her eyes and sat back down. “Let’s get this meeting done and over with! I want to go home.”

“So you can think about Atemu?” Aly nudged her as she took her seat as well.

“I swear!”

“You love me!” A small laugh and a wink was given to her before Ishizu cleared her throat.

“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” She picked up the book and began to read from the beginning.

This time, Mana did pay attention, but she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Atemu again, as she tucked the card away.

* * *

  Yugi sat across from Atemu, playing another round of Duel Monsters. They were tied five to five, which meant this was the tie breaker. Life points tied. Who would be the victor they both wondered...

“I swear this is not fair!” Yugi threw his cards on the table.

Atemu laughed as he took out the calculator. “Let’s see, my Dark Magician is at thirty-five hundred while your Silent Magician’s attack points just got halved thanks to my Shrink magic card. Which means you lose seventeen fifty and with only a thousand, that gives me the win.” He typed it out on the device as he spoke, the smirk got bigger which each word.

“Shut up.” Yugi growled and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Can I get some water?”

Atemu cocked his eyebrow. “You know where the kitchen is. Stop asking.” He ushered his hand  towards the doorway of the kitchen.

“Sorry. Habit!” Yugi called out as he walked away.

“Hey you’re birthday is coming up, what you want to do, ‘old’ man?”

“Old!?”

“Yep, you are older than me, that makes you old!” Atemu chuckled as he began to clean up the coffee table. Their usual sleepovers consisted of that. Soda, popcorn, pizza, duel monsters, and trash.

“I’m older than you by less then two months.” Yugi reappeared in the door way, a cup in his hand.

“You’re just jealous.” Atemu couldn’t help but smile.

Yugi huffed and took a quick drink of the water. “The only thing I am jealous of is that rare Dark Magician Girl you got today.” He watched as Atemu finished putting the cards away. “Speaking of, where is she?”

Atemu stood up handing Yugi his deck box. “Hmm, must be in my wallet.” He walked over to the front door, near it was a small table that had a bowl with his keys and wallet in it. He looked in and saw no card. “That’s odd.”

“What is?” Yugi had followed behind him and peaked over his shoulder.

“It’s not here.” Atemu began to shift through the wallet once more, thinking he over looked it. He began to panic, his breathing getting heavy.

Yugi placed his hand on Atemu’s shoulder. “Breathe. Where was the last place you had it?”

“In my hand when,” Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. “I fell.”

“You mean when Mana fell. From Heaven that is?” Yugi smirked.

A small groan as Atemu bowed his head not wanting to argue. “Yugi seriously! That means it fell on the ground and someone took it or worse it’s lost and ruined.”

“I’m sorry. Really I am. Maybe we could go look for it tomorrow.” Yugi tried to reassure his friend.

“I have work in the morning.” Letting out a disappointed sigh, Atemu turned to face Yugi. “That was a rare find, I’ll never get that again.”

Yugi couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend. He had picked up the other cards, but didn’t remember seeing the Magician card at all. Ge reached out and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

Atemu returned the hug and sighed. “It’s not your fault, it’s just a card, I got to remember that.” He sighed as Yugi began to rub his back slowly.

“Hey think of it this way. You can always think of Mana before you go to sleep.” Just as he finished those last words, he felt the hug turn into a torture hold. “Eep!”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Atemu picked Yugi up and walked him over to the couch. “Now, your punishment.” He threw the small one onto the furniture. “You sleep here, tonight.”

Yugi puckered his lips, holding back the giggles. “But, but.”

“No buts, you insult me, you sleep here.” Atemu flipped the lights off and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Yugi huffed and snatched the blanket off the couch. “You just don’t want me to hear you as you,”

“Finish that though and you’ll sleep outside!” Atemu called from his room.

“Night!” Yugi called out as he adjusted the pillows and closed his eyes.

Atemu couldn’t help but laugh, flipping the lights off, he crawled into bed. “Night, Yugi!”

* * *

 


End file.
